Love Bites
by chasurozu
Summary: Wally's developed a fetish for biting Dick. KF/Rob, YJ kink meme fill.


**Title:** Love Bites  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kid Flash/Robin  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own none of these characters.

**THIS FIC CONTAINS MALEXMALE RELATIONSHIPS. **

**Kink meme request:** So everyone knows that Wally has hyper-accelerated healing. Because of this, any kind of hickies/bites are healed withing about minutes. He's developed a fetish for biting Dick because he knows they aren't going to heal as quickly.

* * *

><p>Numerous times he'd wake up the next morning and look in the mirror, only to find that last nights activities had been totally erased from his skin. The nail marks on his back, and the hickies and the bite marks along his neck and collar bone – completely gone. He was sure Robin gave him some last night, because he surely felt them – he couldn't have imagined it. But they were all gone now, and not a single trace of them left.<p>

He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

When he checked on Robin, he could see that the younger boy had small circular bruises along his neck and chest. He didn't know if it was a sudden possessiveness that overwhelmed him or if he took pleasure in seeing his boyfriend covered with _his_ love bites. But he loved it. And after that, whenever one of his lovely bite marks would disappear, he would replace it. He had to. He didn't care when or where, he would mark Robin just because he could. And he was the only one; the only one who touch and leave marks like those along Robin's skin. And watch them heal slowly, unlike the ones Robin would give him, which would be gone by the next morning.

Thus brings us to Wally's current situation. It had planned to be a movie night, the guys all sitting around and watching some kind of action movie together. The girls were out doing – well, whatever girls did – and that left Mount Justice to the boys.

Kaldur and Superboy had gone out to rent the movie, Kaldur saying he wanted to get Superboy out and more active around humans. So Wally and Dick stayed behind, awaiting their teammates return. Not that either of them minded waiting. It gave them time to cuddle on the couch until the other males returned. And it was that moment that Wally – when he had his arms secured around his boyfriends waste and was nuzzling his head into the crock of Robin's neck and shoulder – realized that one of his beloved bite marks was fading into a dull, barely visible, bruise. And it looked like it would fade completely at any moment. He was not pleased by it.. or how empty the rest of Robin's neck looked.

He had to fix this. Now.

Wally leaned forward and pressed his lips against the front of Dick's neck. He felt Robin's adam's apple move under his lips as he hummed in response to Wally's light kiss. This encouraged the redhead further, shifting into a half sitting position and looming over his boyfriend.

Dick raised an eyebrow at his movements. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing, Rob. I'm just admiring your beauty."

"Dude," Dick laughs, "That was so lame." He pushes a hand against Wally's shoulder and attempts to sit up next to the older boy. Wally pushes him right back down though, so his back flat against the couches cushions.

"Hey! I'm trying to be romantic. Don't call my romantic ways lame."

Dick scoffs in reply, rolling his eyes. "Sure, sure. Wally being romantic… Wait! is that even possible?"

This earns Dick a slap to the side of the head. But it's a playful slap, no harm intended. "Shut up, dude."

Dick opens his mouth to make another – probably snotty – reply, but Wally's lips are over his before he can pronounce any syllables. And Wally's lips are warm and moist against his own, and any thoughts he had before are immediately stripped from his brain. All he can concentrate on those lips moving against his own.

Wally smirks when Robin completely forgets what he was going to say, and replies to the kiss. The younger boy bites his bottom lip gently and tugs, breaking a groan out of the redhead.

Is it wrong to have a biting kink?

Wally didn't think it was. He loved biting, nipping, sucking.

Breaking away from the kiss, Wally chooses to leave little kisses along Robin's jaw, trailing down his to the nap of his neck. He can see it – right there! – that little bruise that he so eagerly wants to replace.

He licks over the small mark, and then – without warning – opens his mouth and digs his teeth into the skin before him.

Dick jumps at the sudden and harsh bite, his hands raising to push against Wally's shoulders. "Wally – ouch!" He hisses. "Hey, Wally!"

Wally hums in reply, and doesn't remove his mouth or teeth.

"That kind of hurts, you know!"

"Mmmgh."

"…What?"

"Mmmgh."

"Wally, you idiot! I can't hear what you're saying when your mouth is freakin' attached to me!"

Wally snorts. But releases Robin and leans back to admire his work. The teeth marks look dark compared to Robin's pale skin; a beautiful glowing red.

He wants to leave another one… Matching… On the other side.

Wasting no time, Wally grabs Robin's chin and yanks his head to the side. And leans down and bites the other side of Robin's neck.

"Wally! Stop it!" Dick shrieks, slapping Wally in the side of the head numerous times. As if that would make the speedster let him go. But _nooo_, Wally just growls and sinks his teeth deeper into the tender flesh. Good going, Rob.

Wally pulls back and smiles down at the newly made mark. Dick thinks he looks like an excited child that just found all their new presents sitting under the tree on Christmas morning. Not that much of a difference, since Wally was pretty childish.

"Why did you bite me? That hurt." Dick grumbles, rubbing his now sore neck.

Wally's gleeful smile turns sheepish.

"Are you guys alright?" A deeper voice pips in. And both of the boys on the couch jump and turn their heads towards the entrance of the living room.

Kaldur and Superboy are both standing there, looking down at the pair with confused expressions. Superboy's holding a DVD case in his right hand, along with a bag of microwavable pop corn.

Wally and Robin exchange and glance, before they both sit up and smile at the two in the door way.

"Yeah, everything's fine… What movie did you pick out?" Wally asks.

Kaldur gives a short chuckle and jabs his thumb at Superboy. "He picked it out."

"The Green Hornet," Superboy states simply, and makes his way over to the DVD player to insert the disc.

During the movie, Dick can tell Wally's staring at him, well, actually, probably more so at the love bites Wally had given him earlier. And he can just feel the smug smile on his face.

Pfft, that's alright. Dick will get him later. He'll give him a bite that he's sure won't disappear by morning.


End file.
